1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece, more particularly to a wristwatch with an alarm time-setting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alarm timepieces, especially alarm clocks, are well known and prevalent in the market. The alarm clocks, when in use, are placed on certain places, unlike a wristwatch which is worn around the user's wrist. Therefore, the arrangement of a rotary pin or plate, which is connected to a timer-setting unit inside the clock case and which is accessible to the user for time-setting purpose, has few restrictions when applied to the alarm clock. Particularly, a conventional rotary pin or plate provided on the alarm clock for time-setting purposes is mostly disposed on a back cover of the alarm clock. Such an arrangement, however, is not applicable to a wristwatch. A wristwatch with a rotary pin or plate on the back cover thereof can cause a great deal of inconvenience when an alarm time-setting operation is performed. This is due to the need to remove the wristwatch from the user's wrist so as to carry out the alarm time-setting operation. Moreover, with the rotary pin or plate disposed on the back cover of the wristwatch, the wristwatch fails to provide a smooth surface for contacting the user's wrist, thus causing discomfort to the user. Accordingly, the conventional design that the rotary pin or plate is disposed on the back cover of the alarm clock is not applicable to a wristwatch with an alarm capability.